regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kal's Soccer Spring Campaign!
Kal's Soccer Spring Campaign! is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Wanted. Synopsis Kal gets caught up in an alternate world where he leads Smart Team in the competition for soccer's Beat Heroes Cup. Transcript *(This episode begins with Kal and his team) *'Gwen Tennyson': Kal, look out! *'White Tiger': A soccer ball! *'Kal Hyugu': What?! *(Soccer ball hits Kal Hyugu in the head) *'Kal Hyugu': Where am I...? *'Amanda Highborn': Are you okay, Kal?! *'Kal Hyugu': What are you guys doing? *'Janice': Huh? *'Sage Karsukumo': Hey, Amadeus Cho! You hit him on purpose! *'Iron Man': The soccer pitch is a battlefield. If you were up against my pro team, you'd have met with far worse! *'Kal Hyugu': Iron Man too...? What on earth? *(Phil Coulson the Referee blows the whistle) *'Janice': Take it easy for a bit. *'Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider': Iron Man! *'Iron Man': Here I come! *'Sage Karsukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transforms into Shander) *'Iron Man': Surge my forth, my Iron Kick! *'Shander': Blue Flash Spark! Ahh! *'Iron Man': We got it! We got it! We got it! *'Janice': I'm sorry, Kal... *'Kal Hyugu': I want an explanation first. What is the meaning of this? *'Iron Man': What a ludicrous display. You expect to complete in the All Heroes Cup like that? *'Kal Hyugu': Beat Heroes Cup? *'Sage Karasukumo': We don't need your pity! *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Face it, Iron Team's gonna win and there's nothing you can do to stop us. *'Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider': Just try and put up a fight next time. *'Sage Karasukumo': What was that?! *'Janice': Sage! Come on. *'Sage Karasukumo': Let's go, Kal. *'Kal Hyugu': Right. So this must be another world. *'DJ Saga': Are you fired up, New York? The Beat Heroes Cup draws ever closer, and the exhibition matches have been bringing the heat! Smart Team and Iron Team today in a match that ended... in a resounding 10-0 victory for Iron Team! Iron Man's shots always find the net! He's a force to be reckoned with! *'Shander': Blue Flash Spark! I can't stop it...! *'DJ Saga': (On TV) Smart Team is in real trouble! But's let's hope they can pull it around! I can't wait to see what the other matches have in store! *'Kal Hyugu': We need to talk. *'Gwen Tennyson, Sage Karasukumo, Janice, White Tiger, Amanda Highborn and Juliuo Wataru': You've lost your memories?! *'Kal Hyugu': Start with what we're doing here. *'Gwen Tennyson: But we... *'Kal Hyugu': Hearing it may jog my memory. So give me answers. Why are you all playing soccer? *'Sage Karasukumo': Why...? *'Janice': Well, duh! *'White Tiger': To win the Beat Heroes Cup and get the golden world cup! *'Kal Hyugu': The golden world... cup? *'Amanda Highborn': The golden world cup only goes to the last team left. *'Gwen Tennyson': If we want to survive, we're gotta play soccer! *'Janice': Can we win, though? At one point, we were at the top of the league... *'Sage Karasukumo': But we've been on a losing streak... *'Kal Hyugu': I see. Then let's go. *'White Tiger': Go where? *'Kal Hyugu': To train. We're going to win the Beat Heroes Cup. *'Sage Karasukumo': Bring it on! *'Kal Hyugu': Throw me the ball. *'Janice': Here it comes! *'Sage Karasukumo': Kal, are you, uh... okay, dude? *'Janice': Have you forgotten how to play soccer? *'Edinson Cavani': (Off-screen) Kal Hyugu! *'Janice': T-That's...! *'Kal Hyugu': Who's he? *'Janice': Paris Saint-Germain F.C.'s Edinson Cavani! *'Edinson Cavani': That was a lousy kick. Want me to show you how to shoot? *'Janice': Here it comes! *'Edinson Cavani': Step in like this, and hit it hard! Good, good. *'Janice': Here we go! *(Kal Hyugu kicks it to the goal) *'Janice': Whoa, Kal! Nice shot! *'Lapius': Welcome to my world. *'Kal Hyugu': What? You were there when... *'Lapius': I see those inconvenient memories are still haunting you. That's no good. *(Ladonna arrives) *'Kal Hyugu': Ladonna! *(Kal Hyugu and Madonna are fighting each other) *(Gwen Tennyson, Sage Karasukumo, Janice, White Tiger, Amanda Highborn, and Juliuo Wataru arrives) *'Sage Karasukumo': Ladonna! *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! *(Kal Hyugu transforms into Shariban) *'Sage Karasukumo': Kal! *'Shariban': What's wrong, Sage, Juliuo? Transform and help me fight Ladonna! *'Sage Karasukumo': Who's Ladonna! Transform to fight? *(Shariban and Ladonna are fighting each other) *'Shariban': Laser Blade! Shariban Clash! *(Shariban slashes Ladonna) *'Ladonna': Ahh! *(Ladonna is defeated) *(Shariban transformed back to Kal Hyugu) *'Sage Karasukumo': Whoa, awesome. You can use these for stuff besides soccer? *'Kal Hyugu': So, there are no enemies in this world... *'Iron Man': Thank you! Thank you! Allow me to promise all my adoring fans... That Iron Team will be victorious in the Beat Heroes Cup! Thank you! *(War Machine and Rescue arrives) *'War Machine': Iron Patriot! *'Iron Man': I-r-o-n! There you go! Thank you! *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Iron Man, we've got trouble! *'Iron Man': Hmmm? *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Look at this! *'DJ Saga': (On IPad) Smart Team's shooting up the ranks! And you won't believe why! It's down to their ace striker, Kal Hyugu! *'Smart Team': All right! *'Kal Hyugu': We will be victorious. I want to see this golden world cup for myself. *'DJ Saga': At last, the Beat Heroes Cup is getting underway! Smart Team's opponent for the first game is Iron Team! This is gonna be a good start! Get pumped up, p-p-p-p-people! *'Janice': I think we can pretty far, right? *'Sage Karasukumo': Pretty far? We're going all the way to the top! (To Kal) Right, Kal? *'Kal Hyugu': Of course. *'Janice': Kal, I'm really glad to have your strength on our side... But why did you decide to pick up soccer, anyway? *'Kal Hyugu': If I see someone strong, whether in soccer or dancing, I'll fight them. Just focus on the first match. We have a score to settle with Iron Team. Let's begin. *'Iron Man': Not so fast. We have a new face on the team. *'Sage Karasukumo': A new face? Who? *(Ángel Di María arrives) *'Janice': Hey, it's Ángel Di María from Argentina national football team! *'Iron Man': In combat, one must stop at nothing secure victory. Do keep that in mind. *'Janice': What do we do? *'Edinson Cavani': (Off-screen) Kal! *(Edinson Cavani arrives) *'Edinson Cavani': You need a hand? *'Janice': Whoa, Edinson Cavani! *'Edinson Cavani': Show me what I taught you, Kal. *'Kal Hyugu': Yeah. *'Iron Man': Let's begin! Go! *'Edinson Cavani': Kal! *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! *(Kal Hyugu transforms into Shariban) *'Shariban': I'll turn this around! *(Shariban kicks to the goal) *(Phil Coulson Referee blows the whistle) *'Sage Karasukumo': All right! We did it! *(Joanne Hanatronic arrives) *'Rescue': Wait, what? What?! *'Amadeous Cho/Iron Spider': What are you standing behind me for? *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Cho, do something! *'Amadeous Cho/Iron Spider': Get back! Iron Man! *'Ángel Di María': Edinson! Are you okay? *'Iron Man': Thank you! Bye now! *'Shariban': Get them out of here! *'Janice': Okay! Come on! *'Shariban': We're dealing with me now! *(Shariban and Joanne Hanatronic are fighting each other) *'Shariban': Laser Blade! Shariban Clash! *(Shariban slashes Joanne Hanatronic) *'Joanne Hanatronic': Ahh! *(Joanne Hanatronic is defeated) *(Shariban transformed back into Kal Hyugu) *'Kal Hyugu': You're the one who brought me to this world? *'Lapius': Yep. *'Kal Hyugu': What for? *'Lapius': To create this world I wish for. *'Kal Hyugu': Hmph. Whatever world I'm in, my path is the same. I will fight to prove my strength. *'Lapius': That's fine... But, I'm taking those inconvenient memories off your hands. *'Kal Hyugu': Ahh! *(Kal Hyugu woke up in the real world) *'Kal Hyugu': I... was dreaming? That I was playing soccer? Oh well. It's all the same to me. But now, I'm even dreaming of the golden world cup... *'Gwen Tennyson': Come on, Kal. We gonna get back to our friends. *'Kal Hyugu': Right! *'of Kal's Soccer Spring Campaign!' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited